spuds_world_stagefandomcom-20200213-history
Solomon Heniya
King Solomon Heniya of Jerusalem, commonly known as King Solomon ll (who was named after one of the last kings of Canaan, the land before Israel) is the 29-year-old king of Israel and Crete after he married Ariadnh. They had one son, Abijah Heniya. He became king the king died without any heir. The representatives of the three major religions in Israel, which are Jierodism, Creatite, and Kharvark. They all prayed to their respective Gods 'till they felt like they had a sign of some kind. Through this they learned that the next heir would be a foreign, wealthy merchant that lived near the sea. At this point, Solomon had gained enough money to buy a house in Haifa, a port city on the Mediterranean. When the representatives met him, they realized he was the one, which was further confirmed in their minds viewing his name as a prophetic symbol. He is a great bowman and hunter who is devoted to equality, fairness, and honesty. But he is also a famous military leader and leads his army into battle whenever they are at war. Solomon is a great strategist and diplomat. The people of Israel view him as one of their greatest kings, equal with the ancient, Canaanite kings of old. Story Beginning He was born to Hezeih and Lailai of Mesopotamia, who were a wealthy and powerful family in the community. But this brought the envy of their competition in their homeland. One family paid for them to be killed, but Solomon survived. He was forced to live on the streets, without anyone to support him. When he reached the age of 15, he left Mesopotamia for a life of travel. He first planned to travel to Saudi Arabia, but he lost his way and ended up in Israel. He fell in love with the country and decided to stay. He learned how to hunt and shoot the bow. Solomon started a business of selling animal furs and meat. He made enough money to get a house and moved into the city of Haifa, which is a port city where he was able to make better trade deals. His house is right next to a Creatite church that he attends. It is how he was introduced to Creatite in the first place. Solomon learned the languages spoken in Israel which were Arabic, Hebrew, and Phoenician while taking the mandatory 3 years of education. Ascension to the Throne When the king of Israel, King Baldwin who had helped set in motion the Knights Templar only a few years (Somewhere around ten) before Solomon made it to Israel, died with out a child to inherit the throne. It had only been a few years since the Israeli had reclaimed Jerusalem, the country was in poverty and low income. Solomon had been lucky to make it so far. But Baldwin's death further damaged the Israeli economy. The representatives didn't know how to keep the country together, so they called on their respective God. They believe that he answered and sent them on a mission to find a foreign merchant that lived by the sea. When they met Solomon, they viewed him as the worthy king, since he fit all the criteria. They also believe that his name was a prophetic sign from God. Solomon inherited the throne, and with it, he chose a lat name, Heniyah. It means power in Hebrew. Reign Solomon was at first disliked by the Israel population since he was a foreigner siting on the throne. But the public started to adore him when he showed how capable of king he was. Solomon brought Israel back to it's former glory, improving the economy and getting them out of debt. Solomon improved travel and gave people jobs. Solomon underwent military training to learn how to lead his country into war if it was needed. Solomon improved trade with other countries and got the respect and trust of the Knights Templar. Great Northern War During the Great Northern War, Solomon feared that the war would get to out of hand. So to monitor what was happening in Europa. He sent spies into both Poland and Russia. When Poland had fallen to Sweden and a puppet king had been put on the throne, he called them back to Israel. The spies he had sent to Russia stayed and he learned more about their tactics, which he would keep to himself unless the Swedish started losing the war. Solomon also learned of the revolts currently in Russia and when Sweden had fully marched into Russia and had started the seige against St. Petersburg. While staying neutral, he was ready to offer his help to the Swedish if they needed it. And Solomon did eventually, sailing to Russia during the Siege of St. Petersburg. He hid his identity and said he was a Finnish hunter who wished to help, along with a band of Israeli archers that he claimed were other hunters that had come with him. He helped fight in the eventual attack on the Russian city. He had a portion of his army, specifically the heavy infantrymen, hide in the woods, until the day of the attack. They barged in from the opposite side of St. Petersburg than the Swedish attack. They closed the Russians off, forcing them to surrender. Afterwards, he revealed his identity and left when he was given exaggerated rumors of a protest gone sour in Quin. But before he left, he offered King Carolus Rex of Sweden assistance and information should he ever need it. That day did come. When the new Soviet Union declared war on Sweden, King Carolus came to ask King Solomon ll for aid. He accepted and soon thereafter, gained the aid of the Templar Knights. But when they came to Constantinople, only the Swedish were granted passage. Solomon got word of trouble in Israel. So he sailed back home to find that Abbot, the Creatite representative, had been assassinated and the Temple Mount aflame. They saved the Temple Mount but some of it needed to be repaired. Solomon declared war and set Jacques De Molay in charge of Israel since the representatives weren't whole. Solomon went to Crete under a flag of truce. He convinced Ariadnh of House Minos to raid Constantinople as a diversion so he could slip by unnoticed. She agreed. Afterwards, Israel was aided by some nations. They started their charge north-bound to reunite with Carolus. They mostly passed through neutral countries, but they did take some of the Union's territory. When they met up with the Swedish in Carolusburg, they started their march into the Soviet Union. They also gained aid from Crete again when Ariadnh and her army appeared since they had declared war on the Soviet Union when they had attacked Crete directly. She and her people had traveled up here and joined the two forces, Israeli and Swedish. The combined forces of the Swedish, Israeli, and now Minoan continued in the invasion. In camp, the three monarchs hunted. Solomon and Ariadnh defended against a Soviet ambush. They then left camp and marched to Stalingrad. And they won. Afterwards, Solomon was given a sixth of the nation which became known as Northern Israel. Solomon returned home to rule his people, but tried to stay in close relation with his allies and friends. After the War After the war, their was peace and prosperity in Solomon's nation. He visited Ariadnh many times, and her likewise. They eventually went up to check on their northern lands. They decided to visit Carolus in Sweden while they were nearby. There, Carolus told Ariadnh Solomon's feelings for her. They had a discussion where Ariadnh told him that she was still dealing with her own new feelings for him. It was very awkward the next morning. The Wedding Solomon proposed to Ariandh and so they began to travel to the Mediterranean to go to the wedding. After a long time of sailing they make it to the island. Many esteemed guests are present such as the new Ceasar of Rome or the King of France. It is a major event for the Mediterranean and can mean a new change in the balance of power for the realm. After the wedding, Solomon and Ariadnh stayed in Stolkholm to rule Sweden in the absence of Carolus. American Colonization Solomon and Ariadnh came to Sweden to celebrate the birth of Carolus's twins. They stayed in a tavern nearby. Later, they decided to accompany Carolus and Vivienne to the Americas where they planned to set up a colony. Jean-Pierre also joined them. They built New Hammerfall and the two of them had their first child. Abijah Heniya. Afterwards, they each expanded out and started setting up their own, personnel colonies. Solomon and Ariadnh choose to move south, Jean-Pierre stayed in the middle, closest to New Hammerfall. Carolus and Vivienne moved up north. Physiology Demeanor Solomon is humble, kind, and humorous. He shows a lot of emotion and never tries to put himself above other people, royalty or no. He knows what it's like to have to work to survive and not have everything provided to you. He puts himself and the common Israeli at common ground, acting like more of a friendly neighbor than an overlording monarch. Pressure of a King Much like other kings, he feels very pressured. He especially fears that the people will lose their faith in him because of his common blood, even if he is descended from a Canaanite refuge. It doesn't help matters that he is one of the youngest kings of Israel. Morals Even when he was living on the streets of Mesopotamia, he never stole or killed for anything, as much as he needed it. These morals still stick by him now. He opts to be honest and fair when he can. This is part of why the Israeli respects him as a king, because of his good nature. Strategy Standing Army He has an army that is constantly training. They stand at the ready and some of them are charged with guarding the cities. The Israeli forces are highly trained and disciplined with camps all around the country. Solomon also has ties with the Knights Templar who are also willing to fight for the Israeli cause in most cases. Wary of War Solomon is not cocky, the opposite, he is actually pretty humble. He knows that his military is good, but not the greatest in the world. Israel's capital had just recently been won back so he knows not to be to rash when it comes to war. Diplomat Solomon is a warrior, yes, but he is also a good diplomat. He is wise and knows how to read people, a skill he learned on the streets. He is also very wise. He knows how to make deals with countries while not having to be crafty or silver tongued. Solomon is a man of the people. He knows how to bring people to ease and how to keep his cool. This is what made him such a successful merchant. Friends and Allies Carolus Rex One of Solomon's best friends is Carolus. They have a brotherly love for each other, quite literally since they don't always get along. But mot of the time they do. Solomon often tries to encourage him to take a break and live his life. They respect and work well together on the battlefield, both in fighting and leading troops to fight alongside them. In the Northern War, they fought alongside of each other. Sometimes they were jealous of each other, but they were able to patch up they're differences and win the war. Solomon thinks of him often and is inspired to be a better man and king because of him. He only hopes Carolus feels the same. Jacques De Molay A friend and ally of Solomon Heniya, Jacques De Molay leads the Knights Templar. He mentored Solomon to be king when Solomon ascended to the throne. Solomon respects and listens to Jacques, and Jacques does the same for Solomon. Ariadnh of House Minos Ariadnh is a friend of Solomon's. One of his best friends, despite that their people have been enemies. Now they are a married couple. But when they first met, Solomon came to her for aid, repenting for Israel's sins against her nation. This earned her respect. And fighting and travelling alongside her earned her friendship. Their relationship seems to dip from platonic to romantic. Neither of them deny it, and due to Carolus, they even confronted each other about it. Solomon proposed and she accepted. They became a happy married couple. Category:Isreal Category:Leader Category:Character Category:King Category:Page